


The Station

by Jessica14



Series: The Lucky Station [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is insanely smart, Fluff, Happy Ending, I went to a fair and came up with this, John's practically rich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica14/pseuds/Jessica14
Summary: Alexander always pays to get a station in the fair that always comes around every year. Everything he sells are made by himself and are incredibly good quality. He would buy a shop to promote his work but he doesn't have the money. Well until he catches the attention of John Laurens and his friends.





	The Station

Alexander had set up his little station in the shade, where there was a drink station nearby and where there was a woman selling crystals near too. It cost a lot to have a station in the fair and yet despite him being tight in money Alexander always pushed through. He loved the fair and loved the idea of someone finding his stuff fascinating enough to buy. Besides, he got money from it too obviously.

  
He usually sold stationary items for a reasonable price. You know, the ones where you go ‘ _Oooh_ ' and buy and _actually_ use because it's actually good? Yeah those. He sold books, books that he wrote that were verified to be actually considered a book published by an author. They sold out quick because some buyers usually paged through them and got addicted and purchased it to finish.

  
He made a lot of the items that he sold (excluding some pens for example) and some people insisted that he made his little shop for his things for daily costumers. He would, it's just so expensive like most things so he was just saving up.

  
Someone whistled, and Alexander looked up from his lemonade. “ _Wow_!” It came from a tall, blonde man who flicked his sunglasses on top of his head immediately when he caught sight of Alexander's station. He also had a group of friends with him who all took interest in the station. “Where did you find these?”

  
The blonde picked up a book, admiring the gleam of the cover. The girl picked up a pen and examined it, impressed. “I made it,” Alexander admitted. The group stopped and looked at him shocked.

  
“No way!” The girl in the pink top exclaimed. “Amazing! May I try this pen out?” Alexander hesitated, that would be a waste of ink.

  
“Each pen, pencil, and everything here was tested, and I used all of them—samples of them—on this notebook for buyers to see which pen they would like. They're labeled,” Alexander said instead and handed her the board. She flipped through the pages and when she found the pen she was holding she raised her brows.

  
_“Look at how good quality this is. Just for $4 too. He probably used a fresh one for it though,”_ she turned around and said in French to another man.

  
_“Actually, I used the samples that I use from two years ago that I have been using since I made it,”_ Alexander told her in French. They all looked at him, impressed.

  
“That's amazing, very good quality,” the blonde man complimented. “I'm John Laurens and I'm a photojournalist. I would like to promote your work when you start your little stop of yours,” John told him, shaking his hand.

  
“Ah, thank you,” Alexander said, flustered. “You'll be waiting a long time to do that though. I'm always tight on money and I'm still saving up for it,” Alexander continued sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

  
John made a noise of realization and the group split and looked around the station. “That's a bit of a shame,” John told him sympathetically. Alexander looked at him confused. “A pretty face likes yours deserves a bit more recognition,” John said slyly, a smirk dancing on his lips.

  
Alexander snorted and waved him off, ignoring his blush that stung his cheeks. “Whatever. Are you going to buy something? Because I'm going to need the money to get that shop, so I can get _my pretty face recognition,”_ Alexander flirted back, mockingly pouting. John grinned and leaned forward, propping his elbows on the desk.

  
“Mm, perhaps. What would you recommend?” John motioned to the items displayed on the table and the ones propped in shelves behind Alexander.

  
“Depends. What do you prefer? Writing, calligraphy, drawing, reading?”

  
“I like reading and drawing I guess.” Alexander stood up and John appreciated how Alexander was just a head shorter than him and how he had a slim body. Alexander turned and reached forward for a few pens. “I like thrillers, comedy and a touch of romance.”

  
“Sweet,” Alexander grinned and took a few books. “I wrote these books and got positive feedback that you can see on my page,” Alexander explained and waved at the people who came to look around. He wrote down the website on a post-it note. “These pens are thin, good for details, thick for cartoons or if you just want a thicker outline.”

  
“Fantastic,” John hummed. “I’ll take all of them,” John stated, and Alexander looked at him shocked.

  
“But, did you see the price that would cost?” John nodded and took out his wallet and Alexander quickly counted it all together. “All of them?” Alexander stretched out worriedly. John paused and waved at the woman in blue.

  
“Can you get me those too? Thank you,” John said and took the items from her. Eventually, the group all took turns, and, in the end, it was a pile of items. $84.

  
Alexander quickly bagged all the items and they smiled at him. “Good sale, today,” Hercules--Alexander's friend came up behind him—said approvingly. Alexander glanced behind him and smiled.

  
“What can I do for you, Hercules?” Alexander asked already uncapping a thick pen of his.

  
“Can you—yeah thanks,” Hercules said gratefully when Alexander scribbled what he needed on his board. He took it and glanced at John who was patiently waiting to get Alexander’s attention. “Well, I’m going back to my station. Looks like you got yourself a lingerer.”

  
“Oh, John! You’re still here! What can I do for you?” Alexander asked, surprised. John smiled and took out his wallet.

  
“Mm, nothing much. I just want to know how much money you need to get that shop so I can come around when it’s built,” John explained and Alexander smiled.

  
“Well, a shop usually costs to $2,000 to $50,000---John!” Alexander gasped in disbelief when John simply handed him a check with more money than necessary. “Oh, no John! Please, I appreciate the offer but—”

  
“Take it, Alex,” John insisted. “Look, here’s my number so call me if you need anything or when you got everything set up. I’m serious Alex, you can go far with these things. Please, Alex,” John pleaded a bit. Alexander paused, not expecting that but reluctantly taking the check anyways.

  
“Thank you, John,” Alexander said shyly. John smiled satisfied and Alexander quickly gave him a small kiss on his cheek. John straightened up surprised and Alexander smiled. “I’ll definitely take up your offer then.”

 


End file.
